


Je T'aime

by JillHayes



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2017 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but also fluff?, really short I'm sorry, slight smut I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes





	Je T'aime

“Apollo, can you stop planning the revolution for five seconds?”  Enjolras breathes out, “Why? It’s not bothering you,” Grantaire smiles at him, leaning up to kiss him softly, “You’re tense and you’re not letting yourself enjoy this. Just relax, please?”  Enjolras grins back at him, letting Grantaire work his way back down Enjolras’s body.  

By the time Grantaire makes his way down to Enjolras’s hips, when his beautiful Apollo is very much turned on, nothing.  “Enj, could you at least try to be turned on by me?”  

“Sweetheart, I have more pressing matters to think about,” Grantaire rolls his eyes moving back to lay next to Enjolras.  “More pressing than my desire to give you a blowjob?”  Enjolras smirks at him, moving to lay on his side and throw his arm over R’s abdomen, “I never asked for one, I just didn’t stop you when you started sucking on my neck and down my chest.”  

Enjolras rests his head on Grantaire’s chest, listening to the heartbeat of the tortured sceptic artist he loves so much.  

“ Je t'aime, Apollon, malgré tout .”  _ I love you, Apollo, despite everything.  _

“Je t'aime, R, à cause de tout.”   _ I love you, R, because of everything. _


End file.
